


Royal Gallery Portrait

by woggy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woggy/pseuds/woggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the style of the portraits from the <a href="http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Gallery">Royal Gallery</a> seen in A:TLA.</p>
<p>Colored pencil on newsprint drawing paper.</p></blockquote>





	Royal Gallery Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



Fire Lord Izumi, daughter of Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> In the style of the portraits from the [Royal Gallery](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Gallery) seen in A:TLA.
> 
> Colored pencil on newsprint drawing paper.


End file.
